Selfesteem
by surprisedreader
Summary: Alfred knows Arthur is cheating on him. He plans on telling him off on standing up for himself...why does that never work? Based on the song Self Esteem by Offspring. US/UK not really a hurt/comfort more like it hurts till its comfortable :


My view on Alfred and Arthur's relationship based heavily on 'Self Esteem" by Offspring. I am a huge fan of US/UK pairing and no matter how they are written I seem to love them together so I wanted to give it a try myself and this is what I came up with. Personally I love a fluffy Alfred Arthur much more but this turned out alright. Please let me know what you think good or bad. (Be constructive please. I have several siblings so I'm good at taking harsh criticism but I would much prefer it to be the helpful kind.) Thanks again and enjoy!

Oh PS I own nothing and earned nothing for this.

~Self-esteem~

Alfred looked at his phone and sighed. Another new text stared back at him. If he didn't answer, it would be the tenth one he had blown off from Arthur today. He flipped the phone closed and looked at himself in the mirror again. "England…"He said to his reflection. "I can't do this anymore…I know what you have been doing and I…I…Fuck…I can't even tell of my own reflection." Alfred hissed turning sharply away from his copycat glaring at his bed. The embodiment of America sighed and his felt his body go limp before he took a deep breath letting the air fill him up.

The dirty blond straightened his back and fixed a firm frown on his face waiting until his lungs screamed at him to exhale and drag in a new breath. Just to prove to himself that he could do anything if he put his mind to it he released the air slowly from his nose allowing the burning in his chest to linger a little longer then was necessary. "England I know what you have been doing behind my back. I'm not fucking stupid you know. I'm not gonna take this shit anymore. Get your shit and get out." Pleased with himself Alfred snatched up his phone and texted Arthur a simple 'come over' and walked down stairs to wait. He knew Arthur was in town. The ex-pirate had shown up a few days before for a world council meeting and informed Alfred he would be staying with him. The younger nation hadn't complained he loved when his 'iggy' came over normally. Then again normally England wasn't obviously making eyes at France from across the meeting room, or lying a gently hand on Kiku's thigh when he spoke to him on break, or falling out of a closet with Prussia. He was the only one who was allowed to take Iggy into a closet. Him! The fucking United States of America damnit!

A knock at the door drew Alfred from his thoughts. He took a deep breath and held it hand poised above the doorknob. He could do this. He could totally do this. Alfred ripped open his front door and made a mental note not to be so aggressive with the poor thing as its hinges made a loud protesting noise and almost pulled from the wall. Stupid super human strength.

"Arthur I…" He trailed off when baby blue met with sweet questioning green.

"You what?" the older male asked.

"I made some cake earlier today…if you wanted to try some." Alfred finished lamely feeling all the will to yell at his lover leave him once he saw his beautiful, familiar face. Arthur smiled walking into the house leaving his past colony to follow after him.

"Fantastic I'm bloody starving." He said placing his coat on the back of a chair. Alfred paused when he spotted a love bit on the back of Arthur's neck. He sure has hell didn't put it there so who the fuck! His thought trailed off when he caught those green green eyes looking at him questioningly. Shit Arthur had been talking hadn't he. Alfred watched a look of annoyance filtered across his lovers face and he walked towards him slowly. Each step measured and precise like everything in the brits life, even his walk was neat and tidy…and looking strangely dangerous. Alfred didn't realize he had been moving away from the shorter man until his back connected with the counter. "Alfred darling." A hand snaked its way up into the American's hair and pulled hard. "I hate when you ignore me." Alfred could do nothing to stop the moan that poured from his mouth. God he loved this. When Arthur went all UK on him and made him feel so insignificant…no wonder he was cheating on him. He was a damn bitch, Alfred thought as Arthur ran a hand over his denim covered hard on. "I want to go out to dinner." The brit said releasing blond locks and walking away.

Alfred sighed watching that sexy ass walk further away. "Alright." He said resigning to his fate. The sooner they went to dinner the sooner they could get back and finish this right?

Wrong. That night after dinner when they laid in be together Alfred reached a hand over to gently massage his lovers shoulders. He loved Arthurs back more than he would ever admit. In clothes Arthur looked small even fragile sometimes. But without them, in moments like these where he got to run his own large hands across that beautiful scared expansion of flesh he could feel all the coiled muscle and repressed strength right below his fingertips he knew how powerful Arthur actually was. Arthur rolled away from his touch tonight though and Alfred had to resist the urge to jerk him back over so he could keep on touching him, worshiping him. "I have a bloody headache Al, leave me alone…stupid git."

America sighed and rolls on to his back staring at the ceiling and eyeing his cell phone out of the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to pick the device up and call Matthew and tell his brother everything that had been going on. But no…no he couldn't do that to Arthur. He loved the bastard and he knows how bad his lovers headaches are with the struggling economy. Alfred closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

The embodiment of the United States of America registered only two things when he awoke a few hours later. He had the mother of all woodies and England's headache was gone. "A-arty?" He stuttered looking down at the shaggy haired blond who was currently nestled nicely between his legs sucking at the tip of his weeping prick. The brit made a questioning 'hum?" noise that sent vibrations straight to his core and looked up at him with lust filled green eyes. _Dear fucking Abraham Lincoln_. If this was a dream please let him not wake up. Arthur kept his emeralds locked with Alfred's baby blues as he took him at the rest of the way into his mouth, his tongue running over the vein alone the underside of his lover's dick and his throat constricting around the tip as he swallowed. "A-Arthur!" Alfred gasped head falling back and his back arching trying to push his cock more into that sinful wet cavern that was his lover's mouth. England pressed hands into America's hips to keep him still and he slowly pulled away and released the others cock from his lips with a soft 'popping' sound.

"Alfred…" Alfred isn't sure how he does it but Arthur purrs his name like it's the only name in the world that will ever past his lips in such a needing manner. "You're the only one I want. The only one who gets me this hot." Arthurs crawling up towards him now in a way that is all sex and want and need and Alfred only has a moment to wonder if that's true why the bastard is fucking all his friends before he is distracted again by a nice full English ass rubbing against his dick. It must be true his lust hazed mind reasons as his large hands grasp thin hips so he can make their pace as they rut against one another. Arthur wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.

"You are a bleeding idiot. A complete and utter dimwit. I'm brassed off with you Alfred I swear to the Queen I am!" Alfred sighed as he listened to his boyfriend rant at him from the bathroom. He could always tell when Arthur was really pissed when he started using terms Alfred hardly understood. Most times he was polite enough to rephrase things so the Ex-colony could understand but not this morning. Oh no this morning he was on a rampage after finding the hickey or love bite as Arthur had exclaimed from the bathroom earlier. Alfred had left over the one that had previously been residing on the back of Arthur's neck it wasn't that big a deal. Then another on his shoulder…and three along his sides…and a couple on beautiful pale thighs. Ok so maybe he did go a little crazy with the hickeys but once he started he couldn't stop he wanted to mark the British man as his own.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked watching as the completely dress, prim and proper gentleman marched towards his front door. "To the meeting you fuckin prat! Before I catch whatever disease you have that makes you act like such a bloody fool." Alfred sighed and wondered why he doesn't say anything to defend his actions. Something like 'well I wouldn't have to mark you like a slut if you didn't act like one' but lord knows what would happen if he did. It was better this way. Better to just let him go to the meeting early get all his anger out before Alfred had to see him again. It would be hard sitting through a whole meeting knowing England was furious at him but the more he suffered the more it showed he cared right?

Arthur was more upset then Alfred had originally thought. America had shown up to the meeting right on time as usual and as he expected Arthur ignored his entire presence unless it was to shoot down one of his ideas. This was all fine and good but as they were packing up their stuff to leave Alfred began to approach Arthur so they could move on to the part where they forgave each other and went out to lunch, but he received a glair so dark that it stopped him in his tracks. Laughter to his left drew his attention away from the pissed brit and to the bad luck trio. "What did you do mon Cher?" Francis asked chuckling into his hand as if that made the laughter any less harsh. "Mon petit lapin c'est pissée." (My little bunny is pissed)

Alfred looked away as Gilbert and Antonio joined in on the laughter and stormed out the door. And that was how he found himself alone sitting on his couch wondering if Arthur was even going to bother pretending to come and stay the night with him or just figuratively pop him the bird and shake up in someone else's hotel room. America jumped at the sound of a knock at the door and rushed to go get it praying it was Arthur and he was forgiven. He jerked the door open and his heart nearly stopped as Arthur flung himself at him. "AMERICAA!" He sang happily face nuzzling into the others chest. "I missed you!" If the sight of Denmark and Prussia waving at him smiling like Cheshire cats as they fled wasn't enough the think smell of English whisky was to let him know England was drunk off his ass.

"Arty honey…we should get you to bed." Alfred sighed kicking the door closed and doing his best to maneuver the drunkard towards the stairs as he clung to him.

"Alfi honey" Arthur repeated mockingly. "To bed is exactly where I want to take you." He wiggles large eyebrow suggestively before breaking down into a fit of giggles leaning most of his weight against the other country. Alfred sighs and hoists the brit up over his shoulder and carries him up the stairs. Arthur makes a uff noise when he gets dropped onto the bed and seems to take a second to remember where he is and what he is doing. "Alfi! Alfi baby I love you!" He purrs climbing up onto his knees and his chest against Alfred's. "You love me right?" He asks a hand snaking between them to rub at the slowly building erection America was desperately trying to fight down.

"Of course I love you Arthur." Alfred replied quickly grabbing the others wrist to still his movements. Anger flashed across England's face and Alfred was ashamed to say that it sent a jolt of pleasure through him more than when he had been fondled. "America." Oh god he knew that tone. It was the tone Arthur used on him back when he had been a mere colony under his command. He felt his hand releasing the other before he even realized what was happening and shivered when Arthur gave him a smile that would have sent Antonio into a crying fit about his precious armada and damn English pirates. Damn it all to hell he was never going to be able to tell Arthur no. Never. He thought as he was pulled onto the bed and England climbed over him biting at his color bone. He flushed at the moan that escaped his lips and resigned to his fate. He was no longer Arthur's colony but the island nation still owned him whether he liked it or not. He was just a sucker with no self-esteem.


End file.
